The information described in this background section is not admitted to be prior art.
Modern stucco is a cement-based material used primarily as a cladding/veneer on the exterior-facing walls of residential and commercial buildings. Most stucco compositions comprise a mixture of sand, Portland cement, lime, and water. Specific stucco formulations can also comprise additives including, for example, pigments or other colorants, reinforcing fibers, and synthetic acrylic polymers. In residential and commercial construction, stucco is typically applied by hand to form the exterior-facing surface of building walls. In the United States, for example, stucco-clad buildings, including residential homes and commercial structures, are commonly constructed in the relatively drier southwest portions of the country (e.g., in the states of Arizona, New Mexico, Nevada, and southern California). However, the combination of low cost, low maintenance, fire-resistance, weather-resistance, and high racking strength make stucco an excellent material of construction for buildings in many environments.